The Warriors Destiny
by UltraRider
Summary: After beating the World Champion Sagat and winning the World Warrior Tournament, the wandering fighter Ryu continuing his journey to seek challenge and became stronger. In his journey, he meets two young kunoichi, Kasumi and Ayane, who clashing each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Street Fighter belongs to Capcom. Dead or Alive belongs to Tecmo Koei.**

 **Chapter 1 : Ryu and Kasumi**

Unknown forest somewhere in Japan.

"... It's morning already?"

Ryu, the young wandering warrior wakes from his slumber on a hilltop of giant tree in the forest. He slowly standing up and tied a white headband around his head while looking at the invitation letter he received from an entertainment company named DOATEC.

"The tournament is next week, and there will be many strong fighters who will participated. Maybe Ken will be there too. Better start training now."

After he grab his bag, he jumps from the 10 storey building like-tree to the ground. As he started his journey to training, he hear something in the depth of forest, a sharp weapon clashing sound. Curious, he walk to where the sound came from. As he reached the place, he saw a young girl with copper colored long hair tied in ponytail and brown colored eyes, dressed in a rather skimpy blue and white kunoichi outfit, carrying a short sword while breath in panting beat. There are many ninjas surrounding her, and some of the ninjas laying in the ground unconscious.

A girl with lavender short-hair with purple headband tied around her head, and red colored eyes, dressing in a mainly purple colored kunoichi outfit that revealing her body appeared from the ninjas crowd. "Give it up, fugitive!" she shouted.

"No! You don't understand! I have to do this!" the surrounded kunoichi says. She still breath in panting beat and sweat flowing from her body.

"Silence! Everyone, attack!"

The fugitive kunoichi is preparing her stance, but Ryu suddenly appeared and knock out some ninjas.

"What the? What are you doing?" The lavender kunoichi furiously shout in shock. The fugitive kunoichi surprised too.

"A bunch of man fights one girl. That's not something warriors would do, right?" Ryu said while preparing his Ansatsuken Stance.

" _That stance, Ansatsuken?"_ The purple kunoichi thought. "You don't know anything. Step away from that girl, she is to be executed."

"Executed?" Ryu looking at the fugitive kunoichi. "I can't sense any evil or bad intention from this girl. Maybe the outfit is revealing but it's not evil. By the way, your outfit is revealing parts of your body too. You need to cover it with some clothes."

"Shut up! I don't need your lectures about outfit you tramp!" The purple kunoichi shouts as her face become red because of anger.

"You have no right to insult her outfits. We love her outfits!" one of the ninjas said.

"Yeah! We love her sexy outfit!" added another ninja. The ninjas crowd became louder.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The purple kunoichi yelled in anger, makes the ninjas frightened. Then she is calming down. "Move, or else." She said with cold stern look.

"No." Ryu simply answered.

"Attack them!" the purple kunoichi shouts as the remaining ninjas storming at Ryu and the fugitive kunoichi.

Ryu easily evading the ninjas attacks and knocking out them one by one until nothing left. All of the ninjas laying in the ground unconscious.

"Tch, you're quite strong. No problem, you can't beat me. Be thankful I'll deal with you myself." The purple kunoichi starled.

"Then let's fight!" Ryu smirked.

The purple girl began her move with punch and high kick combo but Ryu parried it. Then she doing a whirlwind kick as Ryu sidestepping avoid it.

"I am dissapointed. All you do is just blocking and avoids my attack without attacking back." The purple kunoichi said as she barraging Ryu with her kicks combo while Ryu parrying. "I will end this so called fight quickly."

The purple girl muttered a long spell as she moved both of her arms to aim energy. She unleashed an energy blast-like ninpo from her arms. In response, Ryu jump backwards as he charging ki energy on both of her arms. "Hadouken!" He unleashed his hadouken

"What?" The purple girl shocked. The attacks collided. "Kyaaaa-!" the impacts makes the purple girl blown away to bushes as she not even had time to block because of her shocks.

"Huff, it's nice to fight with a strong person." Ryu said as he wiping his sweat with his palm. "This fight opens my eyes. There are many stronger warrior in this world. I need to train harder." Then he looked at the fugitive kunoichi. "Are you allright miss-"

Ryu widened his eyes, the fugitive kunoichi is not in a good condition. She heavily breathing in pant beat, the sweat is flowing like a rain "Thank, huff, you-" she said as she began to collapse. Ryu quickly catch her body before it touch the ground.

"Cold sweat?" Ryu said as he touch the fugitive ninja's forehead. "She got a fever. I need to get her out from here." Ryu carefully carried the fugitive ninja, leaving the scene in a hurry.

After Ryu left, the purple girl appeared from the bushes. "Damn it! I'm not lose... yet!?" she said as she pointing at nothing because Ryu already left the place.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled in frustation, waking the unconscious ninjas.

* * *

"Hayate... my brother... HAYATE-" The fugitive ninja open her eyes.

"Oh, you wake up." Ryu said while cutting a fish.

The fugitive kunoichi slowly rise woke up. Then she looked around her. It's already night time, they are now in a river bank on another part of the forest, far from the place where Ryu and the purple kunoichi fight.

"You had a fever. Fortunately I always carrying many medicine in my bag. Always buy one if i found drug store on my journey." Ryu said as he preparing a bonfire.

"... S-sorry..." She said in guilt.

"No problem. My name is Ryu, what's your name ?" Ryu asked as he grilling two fish in the bonfire.

"...Ryu?" The girl titled her head.

"That's my name. What's wrong?" Ryu said.

"No, it's just, your name reminds me of my friend." The girl said. "My name is Kasumi, thank you for saving me."

"No problem, Kasumi. What a beautiful name you had." Ryu said, make Kasumi blush a little. "And in your fever codition, you fights the ninjas and beat some of them. A beutiful but strong fighter. Such a great combination."

"T-thank you..." Kasumi said while blushing.

"So, why you surrounded with the ninjas? Why the purple kunoichi calls you fugitive?" Ryu asked.

"It's a rather long story..." Kasumi said.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell it." Ryu said. "It's impudent to intervene another person's business after all."

"No,I t's okay. I will tell you. It's for my gratitude too." Kasumi said. "Well, I am a kunoichi from... or used to be a kunoichi from Mugen Tenshin clan. Now I become a Nukenin (Runaway Ninja). Please don't tell everyone in this world about Mugen Tenshin clan whereabout okay, because shinobi clan is a secret society."

Ryu nodded. _"Mugen Tenshin clan... i've ever heard before. Master Gouken said that he had a friend, a ninja from Mugen Tenshin clan."_ Ryu thought.

Kasumi continuing her story. "it's starts when my big brother Hayate, who will become the eighteenth leader of the clan, fell into coma for unknown reason. My father, who is the leader of the clan, decide that I will become the next clan leader replacing Hayate. He made me start training for the post, but he always refused to tell me how Hayate ended up in his critical state."

"So Hayate is your brother." Ryu nodded. "You calling his name in your sleep."

"D-did I do that?" Kasumi's face became red as she ashamed of herself. "A-anyway, I want to know the truth. So I asked Ayane, the kunoichi who you fought this morning."

" _Ayane..., I will remember her name."_ Ryu thought.

"She told me that Hayate was injured by a nukenin named Raidou. He tried to steal Torn Sky Blast, a ninpo spell learned by the clan leaders. My brother tried to fight Raidou off with the Torn Sky Blast, but was overpowered and his spinal cord was damaged in the brawl, causing him to fall into his coma." Kasumi said while holding her anger and tears. "The clan decided to left him be because he is a nukenin, but i couldn't. I decided to run away from village to take revenge on Raidou for my brother, even though it meant that I would likely be killed by my own clan for leaving the village without permission."

Ryu began to ate the grilled fish. "So that girl named Ayane with the other ninjas was sended by your village to track you down and kill you, isn't it?" Kasumi nodded. "I see... I understand your feeling..." Ryu said as he remembering how his teacher and father figure Gouken, killed in Akuma's hand. "But revenge is not a good way to settle things. What will happen after you took your revenge? Will your brother be back in full health? Will he feel happy seeing his dearest sister tainting her hands with blood? And you can't come back to your village too."

"I know! I know that..." Kasumi said with teary eyes. "But... this is something I must to do. For my brother."

Ryu shrugged. "I will not stop you, you already made your choice."

"In my runaway, I met two people, named Christie and Bayman, who know where Raidou is." Kasumi said while weeping her eyes. "They told me that I would find Raidou taking part in the Dead or Alive World Tournament, and she told me that I should take a part in this tournament too."

"What a coincidences, I take a part in this tournament too." Ryu said makes Kasumi surprised. He showed his invitation letter. "Special invitation letter for me, from DOATEC."

Kasumi's eyes widened. "I knew it! You are that Ryu right? The one who beat Sagat?"

Ryu laughed a little. "It was a close call match. I almost lose. How did you know?"

"Everyone in this world knows that. Sagat is one of the strongest fighter in the world. And the news about a young warrior defeat Sagat in a tough fight is spread around the world." Kasumi said. "Can you tell the full story how you defeat Sagat?"

"Well, Sagat is the strongest fighter I've ever met..." Ryu telling the story until midnight. "It's late night already. We better go to sleep. I had a hammock that I rarely use, you can use that to sleep. I will sleep on the top of tree."

"Ryu-san..." Kasumi suddenly called.

"Yes?"

Kasumi looking on the ground. "...You know..., now I don't have any place to stay. If it's not a bother, can I accompany you in your journey and training? At least until the day of tournament?"

Ryu smiled. "I usually prefer to journey alone. But for now, let's become stronger together until the tournament Kasumi-san."

Kasumi happily bowed. "Yes, thank you Ryu-san!"

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Street Fighter Belongs To Capcom and Dead or Alive Belongs to Tecmo Koei**

 **Chapter 2 : Invitations**

Mugen Tenshin Village, Japan

"I apologize master Genra, I let the traitor run away." Ayane said as she kneeling in front of middle aged man wearing black-wooden mask.

"Do not worry Ayane. I know it's not your fault. You face a strong person, isn't it?" Genra said. Ayane bites her lips remembering the one who beat her.

"I promise I will kill the traitor and beat that person." Ayane said again still kneeling.

"If that what you want, then I will give you this." Genra gives Ayane an id card. "I already register you in DOA World Tournament, a special martial arts event held by DOATEC." Ayane looking at her tournament contestant id card. "You will meet the traitor, and Raidou in the tournament. Maybe you will meet the person who beat you."

Ayane's eyes widened hearing that. "You're very generous master Genra, thank you. I will kill the traitor and Raidou. I promise I will not let you down again." She said, kneeling again. "And I will beat that person."

Genra only nods silently. _"My child will fight your child, my dear friend Gouken."_

* * *

Honolulu Harbor, Hawaii

"Dad, who was supposed to meet us here?" a young caucasian man with muscular body and long blonde hair said as he fix his formal black suit and tie. "And why the meeting held in this place?

"You know it soon, Ken." The older companion said as he looked at the ocean. Then they saw large luxury cruise ship from far away in the ocean. "He comes."

"Whoa, it's larger than my ship." Ken said.

Shortly after, The cruise ship docked in front of them. A man in the same age as Ken's father walks out from the cruise ship. "Mr. Masters."

"Mr. Fame Douglas." Ken's father said as he shakes Fame 's hand.

"And you must be Ken Masters right? The winner of U.S. Martial Arts Tournament?" Fame said as he looking at Ken.

"It's a pleasure to meet the number one person from the giant company like DOATEC." Ken said as he shakes Fame's hand. "So, can you tell me the reason why the head of Masters Hotel & Foundation and the head of weapon research and development industry DOATEC meet at this beautiful harbor?"

Both of the older men chuckles. "Don't tell me you never heard Dead or Alive World Tournament." Ken's father said.

"Yeah, I know that tournament from news. Don't tell me..." Ken realizes something.

"Yes, mr. Ken. This special martial arts event is planned through a collaboration of our company." Fame said. "And this cruise ship, the Freedom Survivor, will be the place for opening ceremony and first elimination round for around hundred contenstant."

"Many renowned martial artists have registered for the tournament. And some of them had special invitation." Mr. Masters said.

"like the winner of World Warrior tournament, Ryu." Fame said, as Ken's eyes widened hearing that.

"We want you to take part in the tournament Ken, as the representative of our company. I'll give you this special invitation card." Mr. Masters said.

"Would you like to receve it, mr. Ken?" Fame grins.

Ken takes the special invitation card from his father's hand. "Damn right I do." He can't wait to fight his best friend and long time rival Ryu.

* * *

The base of United States Air Force

"Lieutenant Nash." A soldier with unique hair style called his superior.

"Cut the formality, Guile. You know I don't like it." A man named Charlie Nash said as he put his book on his pocket.

"Sorry Charlie." Guile said in his emotionless expression, makes Charlie sctratches his head. "You've got a mail from DOATEC."

"DOATEC?" Charlie said as he takes the letter. "It's a special invitation from DOATEC to enter Dead or Alive World Tournament."

"They recognize you as the first U.S. Martial Arts Championship winner." Guile said. "You want to enter?"

"No." Charlie simply said as he put the letter on the table. "It had nothing to do with our mission right now."

"Actually it has something to do with our mission, lieutenant Nash." Someone behind Charlie suddenly called him, his superior captain Byron Taylor and a young girl with ox-horns hairstyles and wears embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes.

"Sir." Both Charlie and Guile said as he salute his superior.

"From our intel source, there is someone who work at DOATEC that suspected of having connection with Shadaloo." The girl said.

"...Bison..." Charlie said while wipes his glasses. Because of his strong sense of justice, he hates the criminal organization like Shadaloo. "And you are?"

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself." She said while smiling. "My name is Chun-li, from Interpol." She show Charlie her Id Card.

"I.C.P.O., huh..." Guile said.

"And I need you to check this too." Captain Byron said as he gives Charlie two photos.

"Bayman and Christie? I know both of them are professional assassin, but why?" Charlie ask.

"This are their newest photo from our intel when they enroll as the DOA World Tournament contestants. I don't know why people like them entering a simple martial arts tournament like this, maybe it had something to do with the source." Chun-li said.

"Lieutenat Nash, I want you to enter the DOA Tournament with miss Chun-Li." Captain Byron said as he pat Charlie's shoulder. "I trust this special mission to you. Don't let me down."

"Sir, yes sir!" Charlie salutes.

"Good luck, lieutenant Nash." Guile said.

"Pleasure to work with you, lieutenant." Chun-li said as she offering hand shake. "But no hard feelings if I beat you in the tournament."

Charlie smirks as he shakes Chun-li's hand. "I could said the same thing too."

* * *

Somewhere in New York, U.S.A.

In the alley far from city's crowd, a group of punks and thugs watching an illegal street fight between two men. The one who dominate the fight is a tall caucasian man who fights with violent kickboxing technique. He kicks his opponent so hard in the face, break his jaw and nose and unconscious.

"Joe wins!" The mock announcer shouts as Joe clenched his fist on the air. The spectators shouts his name. "Is anybody else wants to challenge Joe?" The mock announcer shouts again.

"Hello... excuse me, sir. I want to challenge him in a fight." Suddenly a girl voice interrupts. She is a chinese girl with black hair tied in small ponytail wears black leather vest with matching shorts, black wristbands, and a pair of leather boots with pink shoe laces. "I want to test my own skill and this fight is a good opportunity for it."

All she got is big laughs from Joe, the announcer, and the spectators, and the girl is not pleased at all. "Hey baby, this is not some chinese kung-fu movie shit. Talking crap like testing skill, what are you? Some shaolin warrior chicks?" Joe said, greeted with more big laughs. "This is not the place for little girl like you, piss off."

The girl really doesn't like being looked down upon by other people. "The weaker a person is, the louder he bark." She said, as the spectator and announcer said 'woooo-' at the same time. "Are you afraid knowing this little girl can punch you in the face?"

"You know what, let's do this right here, right now!" Joe said as he ticked off. "Don't regret it little girl!"

"My name is Leifang." The girl named Leifang said as she prepares her stances. "Give me some excitement, OK?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Street Fighter Belongs To Capcom and Dead or Alive Belongs to Tecmo Koei**

 **Chapter 3 : Determination**

"FIGHT !" The announcer yelled.

Joe began his fighting stance. "Just as you know, I fought Ryu before in the world tournament."

"Ryu, the world tournament champion?" Lei Fang asks

"Yeah, and I give him a heck of trouble back then." Joe tries to scare Lei Fang.

Lei Fang smiles. "But you still lose isn't it?"

"This chick really pisses me off." Joe's blood rising. "Don't regret this, little girl!" Joe throwing a single punch to Lei Fang, but she evade it .

"Oof-, almost hit me." Lei Fang said.

"Then try to dodge this!"Joe threws a fast kick to the head. Lei Fang don't have a time to dodge it so she block the kick with her hand.

"Hah! You lose!" Joe said as he kneeing Lei Fang's stomach.

"Ugh-" Lei Fang shouts in pain. As she kneeling try to bear the pain, Joe without warning punch her in the back of her head. "Akh-!" Lei Fang shouts as the punch make her fell down to the ground.

"Joe, that's dirty!" One of the spectator shouts.

"There are no dirty or clean in real fight, loser!" He shouts back. Then he looked at Lei Fang who still lying on the ground. "Looks like I knocked her very hard. This is going to be your lesson little girl. Real fight is not as beautiful or elegant like what you saw on kung fu movies."

"Is that so?" Joe surprised that suddenly Lei Fang tries to kick his face from below. Joe barely missed it as his nose had small bruises from the kick's small impact. Lei Fang firmly tries to stand up, and prepares her fight stance. "Then i'll show you the elegance and beauty of my kung fu!"

Joe can not believe his eyes, she still can standing after receiving a hard punch like that. "You still won't give up, heh? Then try to dodge this!" He shouts as he tried to punch Lei Fang's face, but Lei Fang easily evades the punch. Then she quickly used her palm hand to punch Joe's jaw. "Gakh-!" joe shouts as the punch make him stunned and dizzy. His gum is bleeding.

Joe carefully walk backwards as he try to recover. "Shit!" He cursed as he preparing his stance. "Lucky shot, little girl! But after this you'll gonna end up at hospital!"

Joe trying to kick Lei-Fang's sides but she evades it beautifully, then she punch Joe's stomach and chest. Angry and in pain, Joe try to kick Lei-Fang again but she quicly grab's joe's feet then push it, makes Joe fall to the ground.

Lei Fang tries to stomp him, but Joe desperately evades it with rolling on the ground. Joe tried to jump kick from the ground but once again Lei Fang beautifully evades. Joe didn't realize his fault, as he can't stop in the mid air, Lei Fang saw this as a chance to attacking back. She kicks Joe's back with powerful kick, make him throwed to fences and bounced off to the ground.

"Hggh..., how..." Joe said as he struggle to stand up. But the wound of his body won't let him, makes him fainted.

The spectator and the announcer can't believe what hey just saw. A girl beats the experienced street brawler in his own turf. "T-the girl, Lei-Fang Wins!" The announcer shouts as the spectator cheered at her.

"This wasn't enough as I hoping for..." Lei Fang said. " _This is not enought to beat him, I need to fight stronger opponent_."

"Girl, you're so badass. Why you not join Dead or Alive tournament?" The announcer said.

"...what tournament?"

* * *

Forest near Mugen Tenshin Village, Japan.

Genra and Ayane standing in the centre of forest. In front of them, twenty ninja from Geki-clan block their way.

"Ayane, this for your practice." Genra said. "Try not to kill them."

"Understood, master Genra." Ayane said as she suddenly dissapeared and suddenly appeared behind one of the ninja, knock him out with neck chop. One of the ninja try to attack Ayane with claws but Ayane quickly kicks his face. Ayane jumps and knocked out many ninjas with barraging kicks. Then with her elbow, she knocks ninja who try to attack her from behind. Ayane slams one of the ninja that have more weight than her.

Genra looked very proud at her pupil, as he saw Ayane beat the ninja easily.

"...Is that all?" Ayane taunts as she saw all the fainted ninjas.

"Very good, Ayane. You're ready for the tournament." Genra said as he pat Ayane's shoulder.

"Thank you, master Genra." Ayane said.

"...I see you're not satisfied with this training." Genra said, looking at Ayane's dissapointed.

"Forgive me master, I don't want to act presumptuous but..." Ayane looked at one of the fainted ninja. "They're too weak."

"It's not that they're weak, you are the one who became stronger." Genra said. "You'll meet more stronger fighters in the tournament, Ayane. Now you need rest, go back to the village."

"Yes, master." Ayane bowed, then she left Genra alone.

After Ayane already gone from his sight, Genra cracking his hand. "Good job, ninja from Geki clan. Now I don't need all of you anymore."

* * *

Saiko lake bank near Aokigahara Forest, Japan.

Kasumi wash herself while Ryu guarding not far from there, without looking at her. It's been four days since they're met. The last three days they spend it for training and sparring while continuing they journey.

After she's done, she takes new pair of clothes from her furoshiki cloth, a white-and-red tunic kunoichi clothes with cherry blossom petals motif on her skirt.

"I'm finished, Ryu-san." Kasumi said as she tied her hair in ponytail. They continued their journey in silences. They are now almost near at the way out of Aokigahara forest.

"There is a temple around here, I want to meet someone at there." Ryu said to Kasumi. "You're not mind that we stop by for a moment?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Kasumi said.

They arrived at the old buddish temple. When they entered the entrance, Ryu and Kasumi are welcomed by a middle age monk

"Retsu-san." Ryu said while bowed.

"It's been a long time Ryu." The monk, Retsu said. "I'll guess you're getting stronger since our last duel."

"Are you getting stronger too?" Ryu asked, Retsu responds it with small laugh. Each time they fought, Ryu always end up as the victor.

"And this young lady?" Retsu looked at Kasumi. "It's kunoichi from Mugen Tenshin, right?"

"You know Mugen Tenshin?" Kasumi asked.

"I live a long life to know anything in this world, young miss." Retsu said. "So, why are you here?"

"Just want to meet old friend, and there is something I want to ask." Ryu said.

The three of them entered the temple, then they sat near big Buddha's statue. One of Retsu's pupil put three glass of tea for them.

"So, what is it?" Retsu ask.

"You entering the Dead or Alive tournament?" Ryu asked.

"No. I can't leave this temple." Retsu said while drink the tea.

"Do you think is "he" going to come?" Ryu asked again.

" _He? Who?_ " Kasumi thought.

"... I don't know. Maybe he will come if he sense a worthy opponent at the tournament." Retsu said. "But I heard Raidou is come."

"Raidou!? You know him?" Kasumi suddenly asked.

"Not just know, I once fight him and he beat me badly." Retsu said. "It thanks to Gouken, he saves me when Raidou almost kill me."

"Gouken? Who is he?" Kasumi asked.

"My late master." Ryu replied.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." Kasumi looked down.

"No, it's okay." Ryu said.

"Raidou is a dangerous fighter, he never stop for looking a strong fighter, to kill and stole their technique." Retsu said.

Kasumi grits her teeth.

Retsu looked at Kasumi. "From what I saw, you had a resentment at Raidou, young lady?"

"He, he almost killed my dear brother, and stole the sacred ninpo scrolls. Thanks to him I don't know if he can woke up from his coma or not. I can't forgive him, for what he do to my brother!" Kasumi said tries to hold her anger.

"I see..." Retsu said. "But anger and determination is not enough. I fought Raidou before, he is strong back then and he must be stronger now." Then he stand up. "Let me see your skill, young lady. I will judge that are you ready to fight Raidou or not."

"Then..., I will show you the Mugen Tenshin style." Kasumi said.

* * *

Now three of them went to the temple's dojo.

All of the monk stop their training and seiza sits on the side of dojo, spectating the fight. Ryu act as the referee and judge.

"Be careful Retsu-san, Kasumi is stronger than you think." Ryu said to Retsu. Kasumi's cheeks blushed hearing Ryu's compliment.

"If you said that, then she must be really strong." Retsu said as he prepares his Shorinji Kempo stance.

Kasumi prepares her stances. "Let's fight."

"Ready? FIGHT!" Ryu shouts as the fight started.

At first, the two fighters not attacking each other. They try to analize the each opponent and slowly moves carefully.

"Then I'll do it first!" Retsu said as he try to punch Kasumi, but she evades it with jumping backward. Kasumi tries to sweep Retsu's feet but he jump to evades the sweep. With just resting on her left hand, Kasumi tries to do jump kick at Retsu who still in the air but Retsu quickly block it with both of his hand. As Retsu and Kasumi already landed their feet on the floor, they dashing at each other, their attack clashing each other.

"Ryu is right, you're strong." Retsu said while holding Kasumi's attack.

"Thank you for the compliment." Kasumi said while trying to destroys Retsu's guard.

Then they release them selves from each other. Retsu tries to punch Kasumi's stomach but she block it with both of her hand, hurting them. Retsu successfully landed kicks Kasumi's face. She falls to the floor but quickly recover as she stand up and prepare her stance again. She can feel blood on her left cheek.

"Oh, you still can standing after those attack." Retsu said.

"You still can fight, Kasumi?" Ryu asked.

"Thank you for worrying me, Ryu-san. But i still can fight." Kasumi said determined to end the battle.

Kasumi tries to attack with double kick but Retsu quickly block it with his hand, looking at Retsu's defenseless feet she quickly sweep Retsu's feet make him fall hard to the floor but he quickly recover and jumps backward to evades Kasumi's punch. Kasumi jumps and tries to whip Retsu from above with her speed. The hand whips almost hit Retsu as he barely evades the attack. But he still got the effect from attack as his forehead got cut. Without giving a chance to breath, Kasumi quickly attack Retsu with powerful elbow strike that hit's his head. The attacks makes Retsu rolling backward almost hitting his pupil.

The pupils tries to help Retsu to stand up. "I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Kasumi said.

"That's really the true Mugen Tenshin style." Retsu said whiping the blood from his forehead. "I lost."

"The fight is ended. This fight winner is, Kasumi!" Ryu announces.

* * *

"Hold still, Kasumi." Ryu said as he put cotton filled with iodine on Kasumi's left cheek.

"...ouch.." Kasumi tries to hold her pain. Her cheek's becames red when Ryu touch it with his hand.

"Here, put your hands on this cold water." Ryu said as he take both Kasumi's hands and put it on cold water. Kasumi's cheek become more red than before.

" _her cheeks are red like tomato. Maybe I put too much iodine_." Ryu thought.

"Miss... Kasumi, isn't it?" Retsu who looked at them suddenly star conversation.

"Ah! Ah... yes..." kasumi back to her senses.

"You are strong, I admit it. But to be honest I don't know you can beat Raidou or not." Retsu said.

"...Is Raidou that strong?" Ryu asked.

"Not as strong as your master but his power can't be underestimated." Retsu said. "And remember, he can copy the skills and techniques of every warrior he encountered."

"With many warriors in this world, it's possible that his power will always grow." Retsu continued. "with possibility like that, you still want to kill him?"

"Nothing can change my decision. For the sake of my brother and people he killed, I will kill him." Kasumi said.

"...If you said so then, good luck." Retsu said.

* * *

Metro City, United States of America.

A man wears a red sleeveless ninja gi watching a bunch of criminal and scum, doing their smuggling activity from far away.

Then suddenly, a black costumed ninja appeared besides him. "Did you saw what I saw, Guy?"

"Drugs, illegal weapon, and human trafficking. They're bunch of lowest scum." The man called Guy said. "Let's take them out right now, Hayabusa."

"Understood." The ninja called Ryu Hayabusa said as he draw his swords.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


End file.
